Hellsing of Darkness
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: A little of bad grammer


_**HI, Foxsky here this is a Naruto RWBY Crossover Inspired by TFS Hellsing, Rogue Hero, Darkness, DMC not DmC**_ ** _, Fate Stay/ Night also Naruto the fair raven Son._**

 ** _Disclaimer I own nothing so suck it._**

 _ **Summary: The Uzumaki Clan are a Shadow Ninja Clan their clan known as Vacou's and Remnant's must powerful Ninja Clan. AU the**_ ** _glyph is a common Semblance and there will be gear that uses Magic. Naruto X Mass._**

 ** _Somewhere in Vacou Bar_**

A man with wail red hair he has crimson red eyes of that of a beast showing he was a Faunus, he wearing red Kimono and black Hakama he is drinking some Sakai when A black hair women with dark red eyes she wears a red armor and a black kimono and a black skirt she has black boots.

"So what does the death Raven want from me this time, Info, A glimpse of the future or a Child." the man said.

"Kurama Uzumaki Hire to the Uzumaki Family. Semblance named Hin Sight allows the user to see through time and space," Raven said.

"So you do want Child I'll do it but afterworld you have to have a child with Taiyang don't ask why If you want your tribe safe you have to have a child with him," Kurama said. "Oh, and one more thing our child Semblance in the future I see It, he needs my Clan teaching."

"And why that," Raven asked.

"Who can see a future where everyone in peace from the Grimm," Kurama said.

 _ **10 mounts later**_

Raven now hold a little baby with dark crimson, he had Dark crimson fire red eyes of a beast and fox-like whisker mark the baby then went to sleep, he is in a black blanket that Raven had as a child. 'I'm going to make him pay," She thought. She has been taken care of her Baby boy when he was born Kurama left saying he needs to get everything ready.

"Raven! Is that you!?"

'... Damn... of all the people.' Raven thought to herself as she held a small bundle in her arms, a bundle covered with the blanket It had been 10 months since she had originally met with Citrus... and she didn't need to meet the man a second time. He had potent seed, a seed that had impregnated her the first try that she had attempted to use it. That being said, she did take some... drugs that helped with fertility, and she inserted the semen into herself in a position made for helping with pregnancy.

Either way, she got pregnant, 9 months passed, and now she had a 1-month-old baby... and she had gotten her figure back.

"Raaaaaaven!"

"Hey Summer..." Raven said awkwardly as she turned around and looked at her friend, her teammate, her partner, and the leader of the team she had been on.

She was a shorter girl, a head shorter than Raven herself. She had red tinted black hair, highlighted with more red, and moon-pale skin. She had her hair shorter, with it blocking her left eye for the most part. She was more petite than Raven was, though she was rather well endowed. She wore a white cloak with the wood up over her body, with a black combat mini-skirt, and a similar ruffled black top to go with it.

She was happily running towards Raven at the moment.

"Hey Raven, I haven't seen you in like a year! What have you been doing?" Summer asked with an excited look on her face.

If she was a Faunus with a tail, it would be wagging.

"I've been busy. If you don't mind, I'll be going now. Nice seeing you again." Raven spoke with an awkward smile on her face. Summer was the last person that needed to notice that she was carrying her knew son Naruto. If Summer saw the baby in her arms, and actually paid attention enough to notice, she would demand answers get super excited and most likely call all of the others on their team and tell them the news as well.

She already had trouble keeping the fact she had been pregnant for nine months away from Qrow, having been able to communicate with him over Scroll instead of in-person like normal.

She also had to buy a new Scroll.

"Wow, the years have been kind to you eh?" Summer teased Raven, who had dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting.

Having a baby was hard.

"I haven't been sleeping well if you will excuse me, I'll just be going now," Raven stated quickly as she turned around and prepared to run away.

Summer jumped on her back.

"Nope!"

"Oh, shit!?" Raven shouted as she dropped Naruto, and Summer gasped when she saw a baby fall out of Raven's little blanket that she had been holding. Everyone who had been walking on the streets gasped and looked on in horror as a baby started to fall towards the ground. Raven threw Summer to the ground as fast as she could, slammed her right into the pavement, and Summer held out her arms and caught the little baby in her arms, right between her breasts to cushion the baby's fall.

Summer looked endlessly relieved that she didn't cause a baby to be dropped on their head like what had been about to happen.

Summer raised the still sleeping baby boy. she had hold baby up and she looked at him. A small patch of pitch black hair, slightly tanned peach skin, three whisker marks on each chubby cheek showing Faunus heritage. The baby was wearing a crimson fox onesie with fox ears around his head the baby warmer in this cold weather.

Summer looked at Raven, who took her baby back into her arms and covered him back up with the blanket.

"My back hurts." Summer noted first and foremost as she got back up. Raven was not kind when she slammed her into the ground to catch the baby. She gave her skirt a pat down before she paused "You have a baby!?" Summer screamed in surprise when she looked at her friend.

When did that happen!?

"Yes I had a baby, this is Naruto Alucard Branwen Uzumaki Naruto, this woman is Summer Rose." Raven introduced Naruto to her teammate.

Summer gave Raven a dull look.

"Wait, Uzumaki? as in Kurama Uzumaki that prev the look up your skirt, He this cute little bundle father," Summer yes said.

 _ **9 Mounts Later**_

Raven had left the Hospital she was surprised to see Kurama with Naruto in a car-set. "Your tribe people are now in the Village we will not be with them training the pop monster is our main job," Kurama said as Raven got in the car.

 _ **17 years later Vacuo capital of Sanus Night**_

An 18-year-old teen is covered by a brown hooded cloke and he is carrying a giant red sack while running in a dark forest, He than dodge about one hundred light arrows making them hit the ground and explode. 'Come on girls I doubt you were supposed to Kill me but I'm disappointed that you think a few hundred arrows can kill me' The teenage boy said to himself.

Just then more arrow was fired at him. the boy right arm glowed a dark Crimson red, and he had pouch the ground making a smokescreen making the ones that fired arrows think. But the boy disappeared the only thing left was his cloke and a log, somewhere else the teenage boy now free from the cloke that covered him. He is now wearing a dark orange sleeveless Kimono, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants that have two Gun holster the gun is a 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol known as the Jackal and a 454 Casull Auto or known as Causll, he has orange lends goggles and red-brown sandals.

As he continued running he was stopped by chains that grabbed both his arms, looking up he saw two very cute maids. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way." said one of the cute maids.

"The easy has you in someone bed," Said the other.

The teen pulled the maids and grabbed the two into his arms. "This is one good looking earlobe," He said as he bit down on gently causing her to faint out of pure pleasure. He was about to do the same to the other one but she got out of his arm. She then saw something in the young man hand her green laces bra. "Ahhh!,' she screamed as she covered her chest, "Will if it main that much to you," He said tossing the bra back, he then ran away into the forest.

"Naruto you Rouge Darklord," The maid yelled. This was Naruto Alucard Branwen Uzumaki now 18 years of age.

"Baby you have no idea," as he was had jumped and landed in a clearing and remember something about his childhood. Saving his godmother and his older bro dying in his arm is one of them. "I'm kind of liking the pet name add Hunstman at the end you get yourself a deal," He said. Naruto then exhaled his breath. "Okay, really I hope can fight betting then you hide, come out now Valkyrie."

Just then more maid surrounded him one of the was a blue long hair maid with a long maid dress. "I shall ask you once more lord Uzumaki came back lady Hyuga will not be pleased if you are gone," the head Valkyrie said.

"You girls know how to send a guy off. Hot damn I hope the Maids at Vails cafe are this enticing," Naruto said.

"So I take it from that comment you really are attending Beacon," The Head maid said as the other maids rush him. Naruto dodges them by jumping up.

"What," Valkyrie yelled.

"Haa Haa ah, and Flowers are still standing," Naruto yelled as he tossed the maid Panty and Bras down.

"Cheep childish tactics," Valkyrie said as she took out a tried pointed spear.

Naruto Landed on a tree breach and smiled "What the mater sprain your ankle trying to catch the bouquet, Its okay maybe we can roll down those stoking and play doctor," The maid back up.

"You can yourself a hero," Valkyrie said upping her guard. Naruto smirked as a dark portal appeared he reaches a grabbed out a Claymore with two skulls one of a human and the other is a demon with a red design the blade is jagged. "Fine then if I win come with me Ozpin allowing my tell as well as other two female teams being in a new building if I'm the only male knowing my luck I already won."

 _ **Daytime**_

Both Naruto and a beaten up Valkyrie, Walk up to an 18-year-old girl with Lavender eyes, midnight blue hair. Wearing a Lavender Kimono. "So we guest Valkyrie has lost as planned," Naruto looked at the princess and smiled.

"So she was me going away present Hinata," Naruto said.

"Yes, We have no regrets if you had left be you leaving without saying goodbye but the girls so as Punishment Valkyrie fore losing your duel you have to take care of all of Naruto need," Hinata said.

"But my lady he was going to leave without saying goodbye," Valkyrie said.

"To us saying goodbye means he will return, and he is filling a request," Hinata said. "Thou I have something for you," Hinata reveal a long crimson scarf with raven feathers at each end of the neck warmer.

Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a kiss. "I'll call and check up on you guys," Naruto said he then look over his shoulder. "See later Ma Pa."

seeing his parents standing on top a breach, both his mother and father are a bit older Raven was now pregnant with twin his time.

'Big bro Kamena, Watch over me okay,' Naruto thought as he left.

 _ **Several Mount Later**_

Naruto and Valkyrie wherein patch. "So where is Uncle Tiyang Xai Long and Aunt Summer Rose house? I mean It's not like Sum My sister and her daughter are like going to fall out of the sky." Naruto said. as he was walking around Until.

"Look out below!" Naruto looks up to see three girls crash-landed on him.

"Valkyrie Shut up," Naruto said as he felt her smirk.

"Girl please get up I think we landed on some," Said a Summer Rose who now has a Robotic prosthetics. two a girl who was a blonde hair version of his mother, wearing a brown biker jacket and orange scarf black biker shorts and boots and a smaller version of Summer.

"Sorry about that... Naruto," Summer said looking at the boy. "Naruto that is you, Wow look how much you have grown."

 _ **Seven days**_ _ **later**_ _ **Police**_ ** _Interrogate room_**

"You mind telling me what were you two doing," Said a Blonde woman with purple eyes and wearing a white blouse and black skirt black stocking. and a black cape.

 **Naruto's Story**

 **"So I was chilling like a baller at a dust shop name Dusty Devil. I was Listening to a song scroll playing party party party by Andrew W.K, I was about to heading to the cashier to pay for the magazines and dust ammo but some White Fang schmucks came rushing in. One saw me and said.** "Get on your knees"

 **And I** **Responded**. "I'm not your Mother Last night," _**And they took it quite well.**_ They fire at Naruto with multiple rounds of Dust ammo the floor was covered with Naruto blood.

 **And you know how those with my semblance are.** Naruto pulls himself and bitted one of the closes head off. they black snake-like tentacle came out and bisect another one WFG and rip out his heart eating it Naruto then took out his two and start firing them like crazy.

 **And I killed all but one of them."**

 _"What happened to the last one."_ The last WFG shot himself in the head. **"Pussed out like a bitch."**

 **End of Naruto's story**

the lady was about to ask what happened to the bodies but a silver-haired man came in whit a blow of Raman in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "I think that will do for now here you go, Mr. Uzumaki, here you go a blow of Meso Raman," the man said. "Glynda a word please."

"Ozpin he not telling us where he put the bodies," Glynda said in the other room.

"It's simple," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his drink. "His semblance is known as Darkness Hellsing. That Semblance is known for turning the user into a demon and Naruto had eaten them."

To say Glynda was shocked that there was a semblance like that. "The processor's had been known as Darklord men fear them a women lust for them even Salim is not immune to the user Charms this will be one hell of a year."

* * *

 ** _Name: Naruto Alucard Uzumaki Brawen_**

 _ **Semblances: Darkness Hellsing a Semblance that turns the User into a Darkness Demon of Blood-lust the user can open shadow portals which the user can put things into it or travel, Mind control, make shadow-like Demon, tentacle-like snakes out of his body which can eat their fall enemies, and Regenerate and use Energy. This Semblance has been passed down for every 100 years The last couple of users were known as Darklord that made men fear them and made women into their bed slave.**_

 ** _Weapon Rebellion and 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol known as the Jackal and a 454 Casull Auto or known as_** _ **Causll.**_


End file.
